It All Started With A Zap
by Itsuka-Sensei
Summary: She asked him out because of a zap, he hesitantly said no. But that's how their relationship started... with a written name on a hand and a rejection. How the hell will this work out? "SasuNaru" with a female Naruto.


Yo, erm... This is my first fanfiction?... Lol, I'm really bad at introducing myself.

If you guys don't know what a _**zap**_ is, then here's the definition: When one person writes someone's name on your hand/arm and you have to ask, the person whose name is written, out a.k.a be their boyfriend/girlfriend.

Two important rules... 1. You _have_ to ask the person out. 2. If one person has been zapped with you, and you have also been zapped with him/her then you have to go out with each other for at least 2 weeks and you can NOT break up with him/her until the 2 weeks are over!

I was inspired to write this since this is actually how _my_ relationship with my boyfriend started. :)

**Summary**: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto are _very_ different. But they do have some similarities. Will differences or similarities bring them together? She had asked him out, he hesitantly said no. But that's how their relationship started... with a writing on a hand and a rejection. How the hell will this work out?

**Warning**: Uh... Female Naruto. (if you don't like female-Naruto-fanfics then please complain all you want to the bird outside your house) Living Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi. Cursing! Sexual activities in later chapters?... (and by sexual activities I mean kissing, you dirty minded perverts...) ok, i think that's it? wait, okay, the highschool girls in this story are 16 while the boys are 17. ok? ok, I swear I think that's it. WAIT! oh wait nevermind.

**Disclaimer**: Since Sasuke isn't all over Naru-chan then I obviously don't own 'em... Tch.

Onward to the long awaited story! Har Har!

* * *

It all started with writing on a hand. It all started with a rejection. It all started with a walk to the bus. It all started with _him_...

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was the _perfect_ girl. And by perfect, I mean flawless. Okay, maybe she has a few flaws here and there just like any other person, but the girl is damn gorgeous and has the sweetest personality. She was kind to everyone and she loved seeing people happy. But if you get in her bad side, well, let's just say you don't want to know? Naruto was a cheerful girl who could make _anyone_ smile. Now, let's talk about her appearance? Adorable, beautiful, _sexy_, for lord's sake. Beautiful golden blonde hair ended at her waist, naturally waved. Perfect tanned skin that would make you think that she sun-tanned naked. Long, slender legs that shows evidence that she exercises on a daily basis. Her perfectly curved body was also an attribute to everything else, plus her even breasts. Let's get on with her face... Her eyes. The sapphire orbs were big with curiosity & innocence. Pools of the sky (**1**) remained in her eyes. 3 whisker-like marks were etched on each side of her tanned cheeks, somehow reminding you of a fox. The marks didn't decrease the beauty she had but actually added to it, the marks making her look more animalistic & feral. Plump pink lips would always curve into a mischievous grin. On top of her looks, the blonde was a very smart and hard-working girl.

Naruto doesn't like talking about her family... She, for a fact, is relieved that nobody in her school knows about her parents with an exception of a coupld of teahcers... She didn't want to be known for who her parents were. The girl wanted to make an honest living for herself without the help of her parents and brother... She wanted to be known for _**herself**_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uchiha Sasuke was the perfect definition of a man. He remained stoic and impassive towards everyone but still opened his gates up to a few people he feel she could trust. Okay, maybe he's still getting to the "**man**_"_ category... But his looks begged to differ. His appearance and aura practically screamed "I'm superior to you, bow down. Oh, and I'm really good looking too but piss off." Yeah, weird. Unlike out dear Naruto, Sasuke doesn't like people. At all. Again, there are a few he approves of but you can't really call 3 or 4 people who just sit with you and mind their own business a _friend_. But nobody could deny that the Uchiha was very attractive despite the fact that he would glare you to death if you go anywhere near him. His hair, which was styled like a duck's ass, stuck up in the air, while a chin-length bangs covered the side of his face. He's the only guy that could actually make a duck-ass hairstyle look perfect. Emotionless obsidian eyes which looked awfully eerie could catch your attention and make you want to stare at them all day. His porcelain skin, of course, added to the "attractive & hot" category. He had a muscled but slender body- you know what, just think of him as an Adonis, okay?

Just like Naruto, Sasuke doesn't like talking about his family... But unfortunately for him, everybody knew that he's the son of the "rich-company-Uchiha-owner" One reason why he hated people, people didn't like him as_** himself**_.

* * *

The class was noisy, everybody was out of their seats, nobody was doing work, and the teacher was being a lazy-ass and not doing anything. Normal occurrence, really. Why was this a normal thing? Because the teacher was the infamous Hatake Kakashi a.k.a the "Lord of Being Late and All Laziness" or "King of all Perverts" actually, he was probably King of all Perverts #2 since nobody could compete with the Vice-Principal Jiraiya. But it's a good thing that Kakashi is actually starting to try and teach.

The 10 minute break bell rang. Naruto looked around the room, well, not like she could see anything since her desk in the back of the class was surrounded by guys... again.

"Oi, oi, Naruto!"

The blonde turned her head to see her rose-haired friend and she smiled, making boys swoon.

"What, Sakura?" Naruto said with a thoughtful smirk. She looked around the class again and wasn't really surprised to see almost all of the boys surrounding Naruto and Sakura's desk. Hm, who wouldn't want to see the "two hottest girls in the school campus" together?

"I heard we're having a new T.A (**2**) in this class! Since Kakashi actually is starting to act like a teacher, he got a student to help him out," Sakura said quietly, yet you could see the excitement in her sparkling emerald eyes. "You know Uchiha Sasuke? Yeah, him, he's going to be our new T.A!"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Uh, was she supposed to know who he was? Naruto once again closed her eyes with a thoughtful frown. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't quite point it down...

Sakura looked at her in obvious shock. "Hottest guy on the planet, quiet, football team's ace?... No?" How the hell could Naruto not know who Uchiha Sasuke was when she's like the most popular girl in the whole school probably even the whole town while Sasuke was in the same situatuon?

"Forget it! I'm going to make you meet him!" Sakura suddenly grabbed her friend's wrist and hauled her out of her seat and to the crowded building hallway.

"Oi- oi- Sakura! What the hell?" Naruto gasped as she found herself being pulled away from her desk and suddenly pout of the class and into another room. She recognized the room almost immediately, since it was her 1st period class. Anko-sensei's science class. Sakura finally let go of Naruto's wrist and motioned for the blonde to follow her lead. There weren't many people in the class, since everyone should be in break but there were still a few people who remained.

"Why are we here?" Naruto questioned with a pout. She saw Sakura look around the class and suddenly frown in sudden dejection.

"He's not here..." Sakura whispered quietly. Naruto almost didn't hear what she said but thank to her sharp senses, she heard it quite well.

"I don't think he's so important that we have to see him now. Let's just wait after break and I'm sure he'll come to class for T.A-ing." The blonde put her two hands on each of Sakura's shoulders, wanting her friend to cheer up.

"Yeah, you're right!" As soon as the sadness came, it went away from Sakura's eyes and was replaced with relief and curiosity.

"Let's go?" Naruto tugged the hem of her light blue long-sleeved shirt. And to match with the shirt, she also wore faded short shorts which was dark blue at the top and went down to light blue to white. (**3**)

The rosette nodded her head.

* * *

The two friends made it back to their core class before the warning bell rang, signaling break was over. They took their seats next to each other and sighed in relief, thankful that they weren't late.

"Hey Naruto, did you do your homework?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look up to see who it was. She already knew, the voice sounded all to familiar. "No, Kiba, I will not let you copy it." She twirled a strand of slightly-curled blonde hair while listening to her friend's comebacks.

"Naruto, Naruto!"

Said blonde flicked her head to her friend who was calling out her name in a panicked tone. "What?"

"Look, oh my lord, l-look! It's Sasuke!" Sakura squealed in excitement, pointing at the front of the class, where their teacher was.

There was in fact, a person talking to Kakashi. But Naruto couldn't see the dude's face, so he wasn't sure whether what Sakura said about a "hot guy" was true. But one thing popped in her mind when she saw the person's back.

Duck ass.

"Naruto, how could you say that! That's Sasuke-kun we're talking about!"

Oh, did she really just say that out loud? Naruto sat back in hear seat with a slight dust of pink on her cheeks, oops. She didn't really mean to say that out loud but his hair really did look like a duck's ass. Maybe even a raven's hair. Yeah, 'raven's hair' sounds better than 'duck ass.'

Judging by the number of squeals and not-so-quiet groans of "Sasuke-kun" in the class, the guy must be really good looking or handsome...

Then the guy turned around. The class exploded into a burst of chatters, whispers, and _screams_. Hell, there were fucking _moans_ around the room as everyone saw the Uchiha for themselves. Naruto looked at him, while his eyes scanned over the whole class as if he was calculating something in his mind.

"Hn." he said.

As fangirls surrounded the Uchiha, the Uzumaki was crowded herself. Naruto had to admit, this guys actually was pretty handsome. But his looks weren't something she would've been interested in.

* * *

As Sasuke once again looked around the room for anyone who might actually interest him enough to stay in the class, he ignored the annoying girls who screamed his name over and over again as if expecting he would actually turn around and chat with them. Then, he also heard many chatters of the name "Naruto". He's heard the name before. Then it clicked in place, "Naruto" was that popular supposedly really beautiful blonde girl who was good at everything she does. Sasuke scowled at the description, he wouldn't believe that the girl was actually beautiful. But what could he say, he's never actually seen the girl. And even if he has seen her, she probably wouldn't even be as beautiful as people say her to be.

'_I bet she's really snobby and stupid. Tch, idiots._' he thought to himself.

"Oi, Sasuke. Just sit there and watch over the class while looking over everyone's grades in the computer." Kakashi said with his showing left eyes curved in an upside down U. Weird, his face was covered with a suspicious mask.

"Hn."

Sasuke took a seat in the teacher's work table, getting the necessary supplies out for him to do his work. Kakashi finally died the class down and went on to the next lesson. The raven heard his name from the back of the room, or at least he thought he did. He looked up to see a pink-haired girl talking to his friend Kiba about him, her face was bright pink.

"Hn." he repeated.

Then, he felt eyes on him. For some reason, it wasn't disturbing. The gaze didn't seem like the hungry looks he usually gets from other people, it was nice. Warm. He didn't know who's eyes they belonged to, but he suddenly wanted to know. Sasuke once again looked up.

* * *

Blue. The sky. The ocean. Sapphires. Beautiful.

Large orbs of blue stared into his own onyx eyes. He felt his insides go warm, in a good way. Sasuke examined her once again, taking in the fact that the girl was possibly the most beautiful being he has ever laid eyes own. Beautiful blonde hair, even tanned skin, cute little button nose, whisker-like marks- wait, whiskers? Ah, to hell with it, she looked even cuter.

"Naruto, please let me copy your homework! Come on- shit Kakashi's coming over here. Damn it!" he heard Kiba call out to her.

'_**That's** Naruto?_' Sasuke thought.

"My, my Kiba... You forgot to do your homework... _again_," Kakashi suddenly popped up in front of the toothy brunette with a sigh. "Detention. After school. You're going to read my books out loud to me."

Kiba deflated on his desk with animated tears coming out of his eyes. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto looked away from each other with a slight blush on their faces, once again doing their own business while the thoughts of each other lingered on each of their minds.

* * *

Naruto saw mesmerizing obsidian eyes. You could stare at them for hours on end and think you could see the depths of abyss. It was eerily a beautiful sight to behold.

So_ this_ was Uchiha Sasuke, huh? Wow, _much more_ handsome than people let out to be. How the hell could someone have such a perfect & firm jaw line? Pale and perfect... He could be the Edward Cullen of this school. But really, what's up with the duck ass? Is that natural or is that just his hair taste? And his hair color was supernaturally cool. It seemed black but it had a tint of navy blue.

'_I wonder how long it takes him to put that style up.' _

But she couldn't deny that he looked really good with it. Naruto noticed his clothing choice. Judging on the fact that he wore a navy blue zip-up jacket, and new-looking black jeans.

'_Hm. Emo. But again... he does look pretty good with it_. Whatever. Might as well listen to Kakashi-pervert.'

With that, she turned her attention back to Kakashi who was now in front of the class talking about some crap.

* * *

"Naruto, what are you eating for lunch?" Sakura jumped behind Naruto while standing in the lunch line.

"Of course, 2 bowls of ramen!" Naruto squealed in joy. Ah, precious ramen...

-o-o-o-o-o-

After she bought her lunch, Naruto went to her normal spot in the P.E field in the grass. Sakura always tells her to hang out with the other 'popular people' but Naruto would always refuses and hangs out in the normally quiet field of grass.

10 minutes into lunch, and the two bowls of ramen were now empty. Seriously, this girl always made you wonder how she could keep that fit body with all the unhealthy stuff she eats...

"Ah, look at the sky..." she whispered to no one in particular as she lie down on her back, staring up at the sky.

Naruto would usually just look up at the sky and think about random stuff, or read a book, or draw in her sketch book, or sometimes pay soccer by herself, during lunch. The field was always empty because everyone would rather hang out in the large cafeteria with their friends. She fiddled with her long-sleeve shirt, wondering what she should do.

The relaxed blonde heard the grass rustling. She sat up from the grass and tried to find whoever was there. There, a couple of feet away from her, sat Uchiha Sasuke.

He did nothing. He just sat down and looked up at the sky.

"Uchiha-san? What are you doing here?" Naruto called out to him with a smile.

The young Uchiha slightly turned his head to her direction, taking notice of her presence. Tch, he thought he was alone. He stood up and fixed the grass and dirt off of his clothes.

"Nothing, just thinking." he said before walking away. Leaving as fast as he came.

'_Well, that was an awkward first meeting._'

Naruto blinked in confusion but shook it away, the smile on herself dissolved to a frown to another smile. She layed back down on the grass, once again staring at the sky, trying to find something that wasn't there.

* * *

Sasuke watched her from the rooftop of the gym. He only went to the field of grass since his normal spot in the 3rd year's building rooftop was taken by some teens getting high. He just walked away with a 'Hn.'

He liked being alone, but it was nice to able to talk to someone who wasn't all over you.

The raven watched as the blonde sat up and stretched with a cute yawn. Hm, maybe being a T.A for Kakashi wouldn't be a bad thing. A small smile that much looked like a smirk appeared on his face as he watched the laying blonde.

* * *

YAAAAYYY, done with the freaking prologue! YEEESSSSS. CELEBRA- I mean, yay, we're done! I'm gonna take Sasuke & Naruto's relationship, okay?

(**1**) um, it pretty much doesn't really mean anything. just blue.

(**2**) T.A means Teacher Aid or Teacher's Assistant.

(**3**) Haha, I was wearing this outfit on Friday. :P okay, the shorts are pretty much the one where it's dark blue on the top and fades to other shades of blue until the end is white. If you can't imagine that, then just imagine blue and white shorts okay?

**Ja ne**.


End file.
